


15 REASONS WHY

by THELASTDRAGON



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Lists, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THELASTDRAGON/pseuds/THELASTDRAGON
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 reasons why Scorpius is in love with Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 REASONS WHY

I was bored in the middle of the night when I started this I used a different story that FerretsMateWithWeasels made for Draco and Hermione "15 Reasons Why I'm In Love with My Nemesis" I turned it in to a Rose and Scorpius fic and I don't changed alot of things about it. Don't worry I still ask FerretsMateWithWeasels and she said o.k. I'm sorry that I accidently posted this before it was all the way done I'm still new to this, so I toke it down and finished it. Oh and all the characters are all J.K. Rowling so I don't own any thing at all really. Wow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 Reasons Why I'm In Love with My Nemesis   
By: The Sorpius Malfoy

**1\. She has sky blue eyes.** Not only am I a sucker for girls with blue eyes, but her eyes are seriously beautiful. Her eyes light up when she's reading a book or when she knows an answer to a question. Her eyes sparkle when she's laughing or when she's crying or when she's angry- all in all, her eyes are sparkly. _(Shut up Al! Sparkly is NOT a girly word.)_

**2\. She has a cute button nose.** Her nose is so… cute. I just want to squeeze it!

**3\. She has lovely hair.** I couldn't even identify whatever's the real colour of her hair; it's like, brownish-red, or firey-red. It is marvellous! Plus, it even smells good! I just want to run my hands through it every time I see her unkempt locks- she always leaves it that way.

**4\. She has a beautiful smile.** Anyone who sees her smile becomes precipitously exultant.

**5\. She is flawless.** Flawless skin. Flawless personality. Malfoy likey.

**6\. She is remarkably intelligent.** She is a mad genius! She knows everything.

**7\. She has a big heart.** She sympathizes with other witches and wizards. She is thoughtful, compassionate, unpretentious, accepting, and perfect. _(Shut up Al! I have a brush with me, and I am not afraid to use it.)_

**8\. She is surprisingly poignant.** She makes my trousers… seem fit- which is really disturbing.

**9\. She has a musical laugh.** Which is really contagious.

**10\. She is fearless.** She in griffindor. _(Come back here Al! You cannot tell anyone I wrote that!)_

**11\. She is dedicated.** She never left her friends. She is always there for her family, friends, and even enemies. She never lets anyone down. Besides, Malfoys are all about loyalty and dedication.

**12\. She is funny.** Even though she is a know-it-all prude, she doesn't forget to have fun with me- erm- I mean, her friends. Yeah, her friends. _(SHUT UP Al!)_

**13\. She punched me.** What? I like feisty girls. _*smirk*_

**14\. She is Rose Weasly.**

**15\. She is Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend.**

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in the middle of the night when I started this I used a different story that FerretsMateWithWeasels made for Draco and Hermione "15 Reasons Why I'm In Love with My Nemesis" I turned it in to a Rose and Scorpius fic and I don't changed alot of things about it. Don't worry I still ask FerretsMateWithWeasels and she said o.k. I'm sorry that I accidently posted this before it was all the way done I'm still new to this, so I toke it down and finished it. Oh and all the characters are all J.K. Rowling so I don't own any thing at all really. Wow.


End file.
